Killing Time
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Jane and Maura text. It's a fun little one-shot


**Trying to get creative juices flowing for an update to "Could Be Twins" and another one I don't want to tell you ladies about yet. So, in the meantime, here's a little one shot based on some back-and-forth tweets my silent partner and I ran through last week.**

**Not mine = characters (sadly)  
**

**Please feed the writer and Enjoy!**

* * *

Jane sat, head down, at her desk. As per her usual routine in the morning, she was trying desperately to focus on the pile of paperwork that had managed to collect from the week before. It wasn't that she didn't like doing her job. It was just that she didn't like doing the paperwork associated with it. Normally, she could find an excuse to not be in the squad room. If she's not in the squad room, then she's not at her desk. If she's not at her desk, then she's not forced to make herself to do the paperwork. She considered this sound reasoning.

She drummed her pen as she stared at the computer screen. With a heavy sigh, she slammed the pen down on the desk and glanced around the room as she shifted in her chair. She picked up her phone, checked it, frowned, and then returned to the screen. She ran through her emails. There was nothing there. She checked her Facebook account. Of course, no one was up yet. She ran through her twitter feed. The usual suspects were there, but they were quiet for a Tuesday. She did manage to have a little back-and-forth with one of the regulars. It had something to do with who was more awesome. That killed a couple of minutes.

She stood, stretched, and then doubled over.

"Shit." She groaned.

"Problems, Rizzoli?" Korsak sounded amused.

"Stomach ache." She slowly sat back down at her desk.

"Probably that pizza I saw you eating this morning. I don't know how you eat that stuff so early in the morning. Why don't you do what the rest of us do and eat a doughnut?" He popped a doughnut hole in his mouth.

"You leave my pizza out of this. You sound like Maura." She glanced back toward the desks behind her. "Where's Frost? Wasn't he here when I got in this morning?"

Korsak chuckled as he swallowed, nearly choking. "Dr. Isles is wearing _that_ dress again."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Oh man, I really have to tell her not to…"

Jane's phone went off with a text from Maura.

_Jane, do you have any idea why Detective Frost keeps coming down here?_

"She just asked me why Frost keeps going down to the morgue." She walked over to Korsak's desk.

"This ought to be good. What are you going to tell her?"

"I think I'm going to play around with this one. Hold on."

_Frost? Nope. He hasn't spewed his breakfast all over your sink yet, has he?_

She showed the text to Korsak before she hit the send button. In a matter of seconds, she had a reply, which she read aloud.

_No, but this is the third time he's asked me for the proper medical term for the common cold._

"The common cold? Really? He could at least come up with something better than that." Jane pursed her lips as she wrote out the next text.

"You know how he gets when she's wearing _that_ dress. It's a miracle he can do things like breath." Korsak popped another doughnut hole.

_Don't know. Maybe he's just looking for an excuse to talk to you. Want me to go down there and run him off? ;)_

Korsak snorted. "You always running to her rescue, Janie. It makes me wonder sometimes."

She slapped him on the shoulder. "One, don't call me Janie. Two, shut up. Three, she just answered."

_No, it's kind of sweet. Not that he's talking much, but at least he has yet to vomit during today's autopsy._

"Damn it, I owe you 20." Jane stamped her foot.

"Frost hasn't blown chunks yet?"

"No."

_Really? Crap. I owe Korsak 20 bucks.  
_  
"I kind of feel bad for Frost, though. I mean, it has to suck to spend money on breakfast just to lose it most mornings."

"Korsak, you know we all had problems when we started." She glanced down at her phone.

_Take your time paying. I have not yet run the gut. Also, I think Barry may be mentally distracted. I'm having to repeat myself._

"I'm not paying yet." She showed the older detective the text. "I still have til the end of that autopsy."

"Didn't you just say…"

"To shut up? Yeah." She smirked. "I think it's time to put this all out for Maura."

_Seriously, M, I think he's crushing on you. Just tell him... I don't know, that he's not your type or something. If he does spew, let me know. The bet is that he chunks it before you finish._

The return text made Jane facepalm.

_You think he would vomit because he isn't my type? I certainly don't want to endanger his health! Besides, just because someone isn't my type doesn't mean I could never be interested in them. There are so many factors..._

"Why does she have to be so freaking literal all the time?" She continued to grumble as she shot back a return message.

_No, if he spews because of the dead body. No one is going to hurl at the thought of dating you. Trust me, M._

"What are you two talking about now?" Korsak sat up straighter as he glanced at the phone in Jane's hands.

"That she's attractive."

"Really?"

_Oh. Good. I like Detective Frost and would not want to be the cause of any distress for him._

"Yeah, apparently she likes Frost." Jane's head shot up. "Wait, she _likes_ Frost?"

Korsak laughed. "Does that bother you?"

"What? No! Of course not. I mean, he's a nice enough guy and… you know what? Just shut your doughnut hole, Korsak." She pounded out the answer on her phone.

_You're not. It's your dress causing all the issues._

"Touchy." Korsak held his hands up in mock self-defense.

_My...? But the color is within my acceptable palette, and the material is so soft. Really, you should come and touch it and see for yourself._

Jane's eyes widened and she pulled in a sharp breath. She could feel her cheeks starting to burn. "Oh god…"

"What? What did she say?"

"Nothing… really."

"I want to see! Hey, you can't cut me out of this now. I'm too far in." Korsak grabbed for the phone and managed to get it out of Jane's hands. "Oh boy, this really _is_ getting good."

"Hey! Give me that." Jane snatched it back.

_I'm sure Frost would love to see me touch your dress._

She let out a snort.

_Why would he want to see you touching my dress?_

"Seriously, what are you two saying? You know, if I was Maura…"

"You'd know what I was saying to her right now."

_Oh, come on, Maura! You know what? Never mind. Geeze._

Jane gave a large smile as she shook her head.

_Is this a social nuance that will embarrass me until I understand it, Jane? I would hope you'd want to help me by explaining._

"You're sending dirty texts to each other, aren't you? What is it they call it now days? 'Sexting'?"

"We are not!" Jane gave him a glare. "I can't believe you would even… God, Korsak!"

_Yeah. You know, sometimes people are just pervs._

"You can't just stop telling me what you two are saying after that text about you touching her dress and not expect me to come to my own conclusions. I didn't make senior detective for nothing, Jane."

"Apparently, you're starting to lose your touch, Korsak. You know me and Maura aren't like that."

"Yeah, right." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious here. Why is it that everyone is so insistent that we're hooking up on the sly?"

"Well, you have to admit, it's a pretty hot mental picture." He gave a shrug as he took a sip of his coffee.

_Pervs. Perverts? But if Frost was perverted, wouldn't he rather just touch me himself than watch you do it?_

"That's not happening." Jane mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, I get it. I don't believe you, but…"

"No, I was talking about Maura's last text, and you just need to stop, Korsak. It's not like you'd get to watch even _if_ Maura and I were dating."_  
_  
_Some guys like to watch._

"Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?" He shot her a smirk.

"You're a dirty old man, Korsak. You know that?"

_Instead of being... involved? Interesting. In an intellectual way, of course._

"If I am, it's because I learned it from you." He turned back to his computer screen.

"Whatever." She walked over to her desk.

_Of course... You like to watch, don't you? I knew it. You're a closet freak._

Frost walked back into the squad room.

"Hey, Jane. When did you get in?"

"Frost. Oh, just after the third time you went down to the morgue this morning."

"Third time?" Frost eyes went from Jane to Korsak and back again. "Why would I be in the morgue that much?"

"Well I can think of a couple of reasons. I mean... hold on. Text from Maura." She picked her phone up again.

_What? Jane, that is the opposite of what I said. Besides, if you must know, voyeurism is not my particular proclivity. What's the vernacular? I believe it's "that's not my kink."_

With a wicked grin, she shot back a response before looking back at Frost.

_Oh really? What is your kink? ;) LOL I gotta get back to work. See you at lunch.  
_  
"Anyway, Korsak says you've been running down there a lot. Something interesting going on? A case?"

"Well, no… I, uh, I had a couple of questions for Dr. Isles this morning."

"Yeah? Did it have anything to do with her dress?" Jane's grin grew. Korsak snorted.

"Her dress? I don't know what you mean, Jane." He sat down in his chair with a decided thud.

_You know I don't lie, Jane. Never ask me questions that you don't truly want me to answer. ;) See you at lunch. I believe you owe me a hamburger._

Jane checked her watched. It was only 10:30 in the morning. "Guys, I'm going out for lunch today."

"Of course you are," Korsak deadpanned in response.

_Score! Burgers, unlike chocolate from Jorge, make me happy._

She pulled open a drawer and picked up some chocolate. She popped a few pieces in her mouth as she read the next text.

_But you like chocolate, I thought. You even kept it all for yourself and didn't even share one fudge cluster._

"Oh, come on, Maura…" she mumbled._  
_  
_Woman, do you never check your desk drawers?_

_Oh, Jane!_

"I can't believe she thought I wasn't going to share with her." Jane shut the drawer with the chocolate supply. After waiting a moment to see if Maura was going to say anything else, she decided it was a lost cause and started working on clearing her desk.

She was engrossed in a case report when her phone went off again. She managed to keep from jumping out of her chair, but she couldn't stop the grunt. The quiet chuckles from behind her just served to annoy her more.

_Let me try to understand this. You'd rather eat my burgers than Jorge's chocolates, but you'll give Jorge's chocolates to me?_

"Why is she still on this?"

"On what?" Frost called out.

"Jorge's chocolates and her burgers."

"Do you hear yourself when you talk, Jane?" Frost's voice was filled with mocking humor. "Her burgers?"

"You know, just because you two have dirty minds doesn't mean _everyone_ does."

_I think we're missing something here. Dr. Isles, are you teasing me? Is that... a joke?  
_  
_I am merely attempting to ascertain the logic behind your dietary choices. Also, though I am thankful for your generosity, I can't eat all these fudge clusters by myself. Would you like to come get some?  
_  
"In fact, I've had enough of you two. I'm going down to the morgue." She stood up, grabbed a small stack of papers, her pen, and a notepad.

"What for?"

She gave Korsak a hard look. "Because I can't get any work done here with you two snickering like little girls behind me." Jane stormed out of the squad room and toward the elevators.

_Already on my way.  
_  
_I'm about to be elbow deep in this autopsy, so you may have to feed me my share._

Jane smiled to herself.

_That's a burden I'm willing to accept, but I can't promise you won't have a chocolate covered corpse.  
_  
_I'll step away from the body at relevant moments._

As she walked into the morgue, her smile grew. After all, she wasn't in the squad room anymore, she was about to eat some of Maura's fudge clusters, and, of course, she was about to see Maura. The day was looking up.


End file.
